


Breaching The Silence

by Browneyesparker



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Jisbon, Jodi Picoult, Love, March, Ocean, Paint It Red Monthly Challenge, Silence, The Mentalist - Freeform, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browneyesparker/pseuds/Browneyesparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breaching the Silence, for the March 2014 challenge "Silence" on Paint It Red. Image belongs to justlook3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaching The Silence

_"Sometimes there aren't words. The silence between us is flung wide as an ocean. But I manage to reach across it and wrap my arms around him."_

**Jodi Picoult_**


End file.
